To Realize One's Feelings
by supersaiyanjoy
Summary: KougaKagome. Just like the title implies, Kagome comes in terms with her feelings of loving someone.


Title: To Realize One's Feelings

Author Note: After all these times of reading fanfiction, I've finally written my own. My first posted fanfiction so if it is not too much to ask. Read and Review please!! I would like to know how I can improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although it is a nice thought.

The sky was colored with shades of orange, red and pink as the sun set, reflecting on the small lake below and filling the water with new colors. On the shore was a dark-haired woman dressed in a white tank top and blue-jean shorts. Her feet were in the water's edge, the waves lapping at her feet as she tried to keep cool from the summer's heat and humidity.

As the sun fell closer to the horizon, stars were blinking their way out. She noticed the reflection of them on the lake's surface and looked up to the sky, sighing in pleasure at the beautiful sight. Suddenly a beam of light soared across the night sky.

"Oh a shooting star," the woman said then closed her eyes. "I wish to find my true love."

Finishing her wish, she opened her eyes and once again began to look out to the horizon. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew, stirring up sand and she closed her eyes to prevent the sand from entering them.

"Hello, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the sound of her name and saw Kouga standing next to her with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Kouga," Kagome replied but then remembered the wish she just made and thought to herself, "Does this mean Kouga is my true love?"

"Kagome," Kouga started. "When are you going to be my woman?"

Kagome turned away, not ready to tell him the truth, and began to put on her socks and shoes. Standing, she looked up at Kouga's face to see hope in his eyes. Kagome sighed and looked to the sandy ground below, finding the seashell much more interesting. Picking it up, she turned to the lake and threw the seashell across the water, watching it skip. Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she turned to look back at Kouga.

"Get away from her!"

Both Kagome and Kouga turned to see an annoyed Inuyasha stomping his way toward them.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling as she thought that her wish was coming true.

"She doesn't need you," Inuyasha sneered, ignoring Kagome's reply.

"She would be better off with me than you!" Kouga growled.

"Keh, yeah right," was all Inuyasha could say.

"Guys, stop please," Kagome asked but noticed that they were not listening.

Inuyasha and Kouga continued to argue about who was better for Kagome when a shinidamachu appeared, floating around them then flying into the night sky.

"We'll settle this later."

Inuyasha, not once glancing toward Kagome, ran off into the forest, following the shinidamachu. Watching him leave, Kagome realized that her wish was never meant to come true.

"I'm going to be the crazy old cat lady."

"Kagome," Kouga said, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

Kagome looked up at Kouga's face with unshed tears in her eyes. She then found herself wrapped in a warm embrace and Kagome returned it, crying softly. As her tears slowly stopped, she pulled from Kouga's embrace, wiping her eyes.

"Why don't you come with me? Get away from here," Kouga suggested.

"Sure."

Kouga swept her up bridal style and ran off, the scenery passing by with blinding speed. Kagome tensed at first, startled by the fast pace but slowly relaxed into Kouga's embrace as her mind started to wonder off.

"If Inuyasha is not my true love then who is? Maybe there still is a chance," Kagome sighed at her thoughts. "He'll just always see me as a shard detector or as Kikyo. I guess my wish was never suppose to come true. It must have been someone else's star."

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when Kouga stopped. Setting Kagome down, she noticed that in front of them was the entrance to a cave. The inside of it pitch black.

"Where are we?"

"There is something I want to show you but it's in this cave," Kouga replied, pointing to the cave's entrance.

"All right, let me get my flashlight," Kagome said, rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a cylinder-shaped object and flicked the switch. The ground was suddenly lit up, "There!"

"What's a flash light," Kouga asked, looking at the object with curiosity.

"Um . . . well think of uh . . . a candle, er, well a torch! Yeah! It's like a torch without the fire."

"Hmm . . . " Kouga replied still not quite sure.

They headed inside the cave, Kouga leading the way. When they started making turns every which way, Kagome began to wonder where they were going. Suddenly, Kagome began to hear the sound of rushing water. Not paying attention, Kagome ran into the back of Kouga as he stopped and stumbled back, landing on her butt, having tripped over her own feet.

"Are you okay," Kouga asked, giving her his hand.

"Yeah, thanks."

Grabbing his hand, Kouga pulled her up to her feet easily and Kagome found herself against a hard chest. Kagome looked up into Kouga's face, her face becoming pink with embarrassment. Hoping Kouga would not notice, she pulled from his arms, clearing her throat.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Through the waterfall," Kouga replied, pointing behind his shoulder. "I can get you through fast if you don't want to get wet."

"No, that's okay. The summer air is quite hot and the water will help to cool me down," Kagome said as she stepped forward through the falls.

The water pounded down upon her and once she passed through she gasped at what she saw. Kagome wiped her eyes, wiping away the water and to make sure she was not dreaming. The area was lit up by what looked to be crystals, giving off a soft glow and revealing the wonders of the place. With the water splashing, it gave everything a glossy tone as if everything in the cave was made of glass. Kagome slowly walked in farther, then turned to Kouga who was glistening with water, smiling as he watched her.

"What's this feeling I'm having," Kagome thought as she gazed back at Kouga, the light from the crystals touching his body. "Is this what love feels like?"

"Kagome, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I. . .it's just . . . . How did you find this place?"

"It has been a secret of mine," Kouga shrugged. "I've wanted to show you for a while now."

"I'm glad you did," Kagome replied then turned to look at the scene before her. "It's so beautiful."

Kouga came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Just like you."

Kagome turned around in his arms looking up into his eyes to see love shining through. The feeling in Kagome's stomach intensified. Leaning up on her toes, Kagome pressed her lips to Kouga's lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kouga deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Kagome's lower lip. Kagome opened her mouth, granting him access as their tongues wrestled and Kouga pulled her closer.

Breaking apart for air, Kagome looked up into Kouga's eyes still amazed at what she saw. How could she have missed this? All this time she thought that it was just a childish crush but now Kagome realized that these feelings were of love.

Smiling softly, Kagome pulled slighting away, "I love you, Kouga and . . . I think I am ready to be yours."

Kouga's smile reached his ears and he pulled Kagome to him again, spinning her in circles. They both laughed with happiness as their eyes both sparkled with love, Kagome's dreams and wish coming true after all.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading!! Once again please review!! 


End file.
